Timide malgré elle
by Soraleen
Summary: Pour résumer Harry fille aime Théo mais ne veut pas lui dire de peur de se faire rejeter,Dumby pas de cette avis va accélérer les choses.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Timide malgrés elle**.**

**Disclamer: **aucun personnage ne m'appartient à part Jessy.

Jessica(alias Jessy)/Harry.

Merci de me dire ce que vous en penser, c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgent.

**CHAPITRE I :**

Jessy s'était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre de préfète, pour contempler le paysage coloré du lever de soleil,cela étais devenu une habitude qu'elle aimait bien une fois elle avait même essayer de lever Hermione pour qu'elle vienne le voir avec elle.

**FLASH BACK.**

"HERMIONE". cria Jessy en secouant sa pauvre victime endormie qui grogna de mécontentement.

"GRRMFF...Jessy laisse moi dormir."

"Mais tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais contempler lever du soleil avec moi..."

"Va y moi j'veut dormir pas envie." dès qu'elle us finit sa phrase hermione s'endormit comme un loir ,Jessy la secoua plusieurs fois avant de s'en aller visiblement hermione ne se réveillerait pas avant que son emmerdeur de réveil ne lui casse les oreilles.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

Elle essaya plusieurs fois mais la même réponse revenait alors elle décida de le regarder seul, elle n'arrêtais pas de penser a lui dans ses moment la a contemplant se magnifique lever de soleil en solitaire;lui qui dés la première fois que leur regard se sont entre croise a fait battre son cœur tel un fusée impatiente de décoller pour la lune en comparaison son cœur battait cent fois plus,mais elle n'avait aucun espoir il était amis avec Malefoy ce gros macho qui se prend pour le centre du monde,ils ne pouvaient même pas avoir une amitié alors être amants mission impossible.

Puis elle avait rencontré Hermione qui cherchait Alexandre (me souvient plus du nom) le crapeau de Neville un Gryffondor qui était aussi maladroit qu'une chèvre a qui il manquerait deux pattes, mais qui selon Ginny étais tout craquant et son incapacité a ne pas pouvoir marcher sans se casser la gueule et faire des gaffes le rendait encore plus mignon (elle a d'abord craquer sur jessy puis a fini en troisième année avec l'homme de ses rêves j'ai nommé: NEVILLE le gaffeur oh pour info elle est bisexuelle) Hermione à cause de son sang moldu étais traité comme une moins que rien, alors qu'elle étais encore plus intelligente qu' Albert Einstein lui même qui étais un sorcier vivant dans le monde moldu reconnu comme un des plus grand génies de l'histoire ;

et il y'a le bon vieu Ron vrai clown une fois par sa faute les PouffleSoie

(je ne me souvient plus de l'orthographe du vrai nom alors je l'es remplacé remarque c'est presque le même nom)ils été obliger de danser la danse des canard devant toute la grande salle a la fin du sort ils ont filé tout honteux(ils sont bien connu pour être timide il lui est passé quoi dans sa tête à Ron) il a fallu trois jours pour qu'on les revoies en cour et sept dans la grande salle(ils mangeait dans les cuisine surement,bien sûr on as reconnu Ron comme l'investigateur de cette farce, grâce à Seamus qui n'a pas su tenir sa langue, et le pauvre à fini avec 5 heures de colles données par Macgonagall ;avec qui?avec qui? Avec Snape ; remarque il l'avait cherché.

_Extrait de la chanson:_

C'est la danse des canards  
Qui en sortant de la mare  
Se secouent le bas des reins  
Et font coin-coin  
Fait's comme les petits canards  
Et pour que tout l'monde se marre  
Remuez le popotin  
En f'sant coin-coin  
A présent claquez du bec  
En secouant vos plumes, avec  
Avec beaucoup plus d'entrain  
Et des coin-coin  
Allez mettez-en un coup  
Maintenant pliez les g'noux  
Redressez-vous..  
Tournez c'est la fête  
Bras dessus-dessous  
Comm' des girouettes  
C'est super chouette  
C'est extra-fou.

En première année il avait essayé d'impressionner Hermione en ratant extraordinairement la transformation de son rat gris en jaune...Ouah.

(Visiblement il étais déjà follement amoureux de la petite Hermione .)

A peine un des rayons du soleil traversa la vitre qu'un horrible mal de crâne la prit,lui vrillant le crâne tel un tambour;la douleur étais tellement terrible qu'elle en oublia de tenir le rebord lui fessant perdre l'équilibre et finit pas basculer de la tour Gryffondor.

Dans les airs Jessy ne pensait qu'a lui,qui ne saurait jamais combien elle l'avait aimé,qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais son regard aussi noir que le jais...

Puis tout d'un coup elle entendit une voix sortie de nulle parce qu'elle devait surement rêver puisque jamais cette personne ne prononcerait jamais son nom avec une telle tendresse remplie d'inquiétude.

"POTTER!"oui c'étais plus ce que probable comment pourrait il passer prés de sa tours par le plus grand des hasard juste au moment ou elle chutait ne pouvant qu'attendre sa fin.

**a suivre...**


	2. ThéodoreRon et l'infirmerie

**CHAPITRE 2**

**POV Théodore**

Je me promenais près des tours Griffondor au fond de moi même je savais pourquoi mais je me le refusait a l'admettre;quand tous d'un coup mon instinct me cria de lever la tête,et la avec horreur je vit la survivante mais surtout celle que j'aimais en secret bien que je ne le criait pas sur tout les toit de fautes de me faire tuer par un des mangemort de voldemort toujours fidèle a tête de serpent même après son évaporation le soir du meurtre des Potter vante chuter depuis la tours je couru le plus près pour pouvoir lancer un sort...

"POTTER!"criais je avant de me ressaisir et d'hurler Levento en pointant ma baguette sur elle.

Je la fit léviter tout doucement jusqu'au sol,pour ne pas la brusquer même si de la d'ou je suis je vois qu'elle est inconsciente.

Puis je me dirigea vers elle,avant de me faire tomber à terre par ...Weasley j'aurais dû m'en douter,il l'a pris dans ses bras sans aucune délicatesse on est Gryffondore ou on ne l'es pas,il se dirigea vers le château avec Jessy dans les bras sans me jeter un seul regard.

Je décida de laisser passer sans enlever des points à Gryffondore de toute facon je ne fait pas sa pour lui mais pour Jessy sa ne ferait que lui causer du souci de savoir qu'a cause de ce guignol sa maison a encore perdu des points.

De tout façon j'irais la voir quand tout le monde sera endormit,c'est pas si ennuyeux d'être préfet finalement draco avait raison.

Tout ses réflexions firent gargouiller mon ventre,je décida donc d'aller dîner dans la grande salle.

**FIN POV Théodore.**

**POV POMFRESH.**

J'étais tranquillement assise entrain de lire Médical Mage, quand Mr Weasley débarqua comme à son habitude en fracassant la porte de l'infirmerie ce qui me mit une fois de plus en colère "WEASLEY! Que voulez vous?...Et non d'une Gargouille enflamée quand allez vous comprendre qu'il ne faut pas claquer la porte!"

Ronald rosit sous l'engueulade de celle qu'on surnommait le dragon infernal.

"Jessy est inconsciente madame..."murmura t il d'une toute petite voie .

Pomfresh lui ordonna de la poser puis d'aller dîner rétorquant qu'elle avait besoin de calme pour l'examiner(bien sûr en lui fessant les gros yeux).

Ce qu'il fît immédiatement inquiet pour son amie mais trop heureux de quitter l'infirmerie et celle qu'on nommait le dragon.

Dès qu'il fut hors de sa vue Pomfresh/Olivia fondit sur le lit pour examiner sa fille de coeur(je vous explique c'est la fille caché/hors mariage de Alexandre le grand père de James Potter donc elle a pris le nom de sa mère mais son véritable nom est Olivia Anna Potter Pomfresh. Alors Shuuut même Dumbledore ne le sais pas).

Heureusement au bout d'une demi heure elle trouva l'origine du problème ca petite choupinette avait seulement us un très gros choque.

Quand tout d'un coup elle entendit de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna avec l'engueulade près à être sortit, mais quand elle découvrit la personne cela la fit sourire.

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

"Que voulez-vous Mr Nott ? lui demanda l'infirmière" ;En le voyant.

Théodore même si cela ne se voyait pas était gêné, il avait imaginé se retrouver seul à seul avec Jessy.  
"Cela ne vous regarde pas, mais je vais vous le dire je suis venu voir Jessy". Lui répondit-il en utilisant son ton le plus froid.

Au lieu de la vexer, cela fit agrandir le sourire de Olivia .Elle ouvrit à moitié le rideau du lit de sa choupinette et se retourna vers le visiteur:  
"allez-y mais pas plus de 45 minutes, je reviens dans une heure."

"Bien" lui répondit il aussi gaiement."

Puis elle les laissa en compagnie l'un de l'autre.  
Théodore s'essaya sur la chaise qui se trouve près du lit, et contempla Jessy.

**POV THÉODORE**

Tu es tellement jolie, tellement belle, mon cœur et mon âme t'appartienne pour la vie, mais comment te prouver mon affection, alors que nous sommes dans deux maisons rivales.  
Et puis comment une beauté telle que toi belle, ravissante, irrésistible, mignonne, adorable...  
STOP! Théo tu e calme tu serais un Nott nom de Salazar, un sang pur, tu n'es pas un pouf soufflé niait eux à mourir, comme les qualifie Draco, ressaisie toi!

**FIN POV THÉODORE**

Il se leva dans l'intention de partir, mais il ne put résister à ses pulsions désireuses de la faire sienne et vola, à celle qu'on surnomme la survivante un baiser aérien mais parfumé .  
Quelques minutes plus tard Jessy se réveilla de son sommeil réparateur causé par une des potions de deviner OLIVIA! **Bingo.**

Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, elle remarqua que ses lèvres avaient le gout de la menthe fraîche mélangé à de la vanille; bizarre se dit-elle son gloss avait un gout fraise des bois avec un soupçon de goyave, et non de la menthe avec de la vanille. Elle décida de ranger cette information dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard. Quand Olivia débarqua dans l'infirmerie dès qu'elle arriva près d'elle l'arriva près d'elle, elle la câlina tellement fort que Jessy crut que son heure était arrivée tellement sa respiration se faisait sifflante, grâce au câlin étranglement d'Olivia.  
(Pour info elle ne l'appelle pas tata Oli car elle connait leur lien de parenté depuis seulement 2 ans et 1 ans qu'elle vie avec elle pendant les vacance ,les Dursley ont acceptés le marché conclue avec Olivia trop contents de se débarrasser d'une immonde monstruosité anormale tel que elle selon les propres mots d'oncle Vernon et tout ça sans que dumby sans rende compte.)

"Tu devinera jamais qui es passé te voir..."

"Qui qui qui,dis moi qui m'a embrassé..." demanda Jessy excitée comme une puce de savoir qui l'avait embrassé.  
Olivia leva un sourcil à la Malefoy:

"Il t'a embrassé,petit cachottier va,je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui,tu étais inconsciente?"

"Oui "répondit Jessy qui étais à présent rouge comme une pivoine.

Olivia se leva en s'en allant elle lui dit:

"A toi de découvrir son identité,bon je suis crevée je vais me coucher bye."lui dit elle en fermant la porte.

Jessy lui jeta son fichue coussin mais elle avait déjà fermé la porte ce qui fit faire un bond au cousin qui ce réceptionna sur la chaise du bureau d' Olivia. Jessy se recoucha en maugréant contre son idiote de grande tante qui n'est pas fichue de dire une toute minuscule chose sans importance pour aider sa petite nièce en lui donnant ce qu'elle voudrait savoir.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en penser même si ce sont des critiques je sais que ce n'est pas une des meilleurs fanfictions qui existent,mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour sortir de ma cervelle une histoire potable.

Merci.

Haomi/Lexi.


	4. Chapitre 4:Ou est Jessy ?

**CHAPITRE 4**

**1 mois plus tard.**

Olivia avait le plateau repas de sa nièce en main,quand elle ouvrit la porte de son infirmerie avec de la magie sans baguette.

"Jessy vient manger." dit elle puis elle posa le plateau que les elfes de maison avait fait,sur la seule table de l'infirmerie.

5...;pas de réponse ,bizarre elle ouvra le rideau qu la séparait normalement de sa nièce,et qui elle trouva bas PERSONNE!

Le lit étais vide;en le tâtant elle découvrit qu'il restais un peut de chaleur de sa nièce,elle ne devait pas être loin,mais elle se mit quand même à imaginer les pires des scénarios :peut être qu'un mangemort l'avez enlevé,qu'elle étais tomber par la fenêtre(?)(elle a regarder elle a toute suite enlevé sa tête la hauteur lui a donné le tournis elle a même chanter "tournicota tournicoti tournicota et la la la la lére);c'est à ce moment là que Dumby choisit pour arriver ;elle bondi sur lui.

Dumby se trouva devant une folle a interner a sainte Mangouste,elle le secoua tel un prunier en lui hurlant:"Miss Potty a disparu,Miss Potty a disparu(elle est encore sous le choque de la disparition de sa nièce pour info)Miss Potty a disparu!

Au bout de la millième fois notre grand , bon , ,gentil et plein d'autre chose en eu ras le bonbon comme il dit et lança sur infirmière qui maintenant fessait une crise de larmes un silencio pour qu'elle se calme.

Et sa marcha ;donc Dumby put enfin parler:

"Tout va bien Pompom Miss Potter va très bien,avez vous oubliez que nous somme à la première pleine lune depuis l'héritage demi elfe qu'elle à reçu par ça mère ?

Olivia ne prit même pas l'a peine de l'écouter,elle fila a toute allure vers le lac du parc de Poudlard (Dumby est retourné dans son bureau hébété par l'attitude de son infirmière).

En même temps qu'elle courait Olivia se traita de tout les noms :idiote,véracrasse,troll,cacahuète,petit pois,gourde,débile,crétine,bécasse et j'en passe...

Elle l'avait pourtant noté dans son agenda mais évidement elle avait oublié.

Elle l'a trouva adossée à un des arbres qui bordaient le lac,sous sa forme elfique;elle décida de la rejoindre.

"Tatie que fait tu là?"

"Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir oublié choupette."

Elle lui sourie en se blottissant dans ses bras au grand bonheur de sa tatie ,qu'elle lui montre autant d'affection.

"Ce n'est pas grave même moi j'oublie des choses des fois..."

"Alors cette recherche de ton âme sœur ça avance."

"Hum".

"Oh!Quelle maison?"Lui dit elle en voyant sa tête dépitée.

"Serpentard"murmura sa nièce.

"Bah dit donc tu choisit pas le plus facile;y'a du boulot avant qu'il tombe raide dingue de toi;à moins...que ce soit elle."lui dit elle en plaisantant.

Ça nièce la regarda horrifiée:

"MAIS CA VAS PAS LA TÊTE MOI LESBIENNE ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE TU VEUT QUE JE ME MARIE AVEC UN POULPE!"

"Pourquoi pas des mini demi poulpes pour petit enfant ça serait cool..."lui répondit elle.

"**HEINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**"fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçu de sa nièce.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase;Olivia s'écroula de rire sous le regard interrogatif de Jessy ,qui se demandait si sa tante n'avait pas perdu un de ses neurones et étais devenue folle dingue.

**A suivre.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5:**

Théodore entra dans la salle sur demande,puis il s' essaya sur un des canapés pour réfléchir à ses sentiments.

Quand tout à coup la salle se changea de nouveau cette fois ci en salle de musique;il sut qu'une personne allait entrer.

Il alla se cacher dans l'armoire qui étais apparu ; quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir c'étais...Jessy!

Elle se dirigea vers le piano à queux et commença la plus douce des mélodies au piano qu'il avait jamais entendu.

Puis se mit à chanter d'une voix si magnifique que le Serpentard en perdit sa voie.

**So Alone**

**My face against the window pane**

**A tear for every drop of rain**

**I am so lonely and so sad**  
**You're the reason I'm feeling bad**  
**I am so lonely and so sad**  
**Living in a dream I've never had**

**My face against the window pane**  
**A tear for every drop of rain**  
**I'm living like already I have died**  
**Have died**

**Emptiness a present past**  
**A silent scream to shatter glass**  
**I have to go, it's time for me to fly**

**I am so lonely and so sad**  
**You're the reason than feeling bad**  
**I am so lonely and so sad**  
**Living in a dream I've never had**

**I am so lonely and so sad**  
**You're reason than feeling bad**  
**I am so lonely and so sad**  
**Living in a dream I've never had**

**So lonely and so sad**  
**You're the reason than feeling bad**  
**I am so lonely and so sad**  
**Living in a dream I've never had**

**Wake me with your kiss**

Lors ce que la dernière note s'échappa du piano Jessy ne put retenir ses larmes de tristesse.

Jessy ne pensait qu'a son amour inconditionnel pour son âme sœur;depuis la dernière transformation il y'a 3 jours.

Son image,sa voix,son odeur toutes ces minuscules choses la brisait car elle étais réaliste il ne l'aimerais jamais.

Tous les jours elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers lui.

Elle le voulait ,son elfe voulait le faire sienne.

Mais comment ... ils étais dans deux des maisons rivales depuis l"époque des fondateurs(quelle est bête).

Elle sortit de ses pensées et quitta la pièce?

Théodore lui,sorti enfin de l'armoire mais dès qu'il posa un pied sur le sol PATATRAS!Ses jambes chutèrent et lui avec.

Sa dulcinée en aimait un autre!Il voulait vraiment être dans un cauchemar pour se réveiller .(un autre?)

Mais bon au bout du compte il préférait qu'elle soit heureuse avec un autre plutôt que malheureuse.

Une unique larme descendit sur sa joue quand à son tour il quitta la pièce.

**A l'opposé du château dans le dortoir des cinquièmes année Gryffondor filles.**

Hermione étais inquiète cela fessait 3 jours que sa meilleure amie ne s'alimentait plus en nourriture et encore moins en boisson ;si sa continuait ainsi sa magie la quitterait puis elle mourrais.

Elle leur souriais à elle et a Ron mais elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce comportement avait commencer après qu'elle se soit ressourcer a la pleine lune sous sa forme elfique ;qu'étais t il arriver ce jours là pour quelle se comporte ainsi.

Hermione en avait marre et aujourd'hui elle lui délierait sa langue pour de bon.

On ne cache pas de secret à sa meilleure amie! NON!

Foi de Hermione elle découvrirait ce que Jess cachait (petit surnom affectueux comme Ron et Mione).

OH... oui cette chipie n'osera plus lui cacher des choses**:**pensa Hermione.

**A suivre. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Quand Jessy rentra enfin dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione à 10 heures du soir; elle se fit alpaguer par sa colocataire très énervée.

"JESSY!T'a vu l'heure tout le monde est couché bon à part quelques uns qui font des choses pas très catholiques."

"Mione,tu me casse les oreilles de une t'es pas ma mère pour me parler comme ça sinon tu serais six pied sous terre en compagnie de mon papoue d'amour que j'ai jamais connu a cause d'un gros débile même pas beau qui se prend pour un gros bonhomme qui contrôle tout."

"Jessy je ne fait que m'inquiété ça fait cinq ans qu'on est meilleures amies et je veut pas te perdre;depuis ta dernière transformation tu n'es plus comme avant tu ne mange plus ne bois plus tu ne fait plus rien tout le monde le voit malgré le fait que tu nous souries a tout bout de champ.

Jessy baissa la tête tellement elle avait honte d'avoir causé du tort et de ne pas lui avoir révélé ce qui la tracasse depuis trois longs et fatiguant jours.

"Très bien je vais te le dire;j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur."

"Quoi juste ça!T'a qu'a aller le voir tu lui fait ton coming out et tu t'en va tu peut être sur qu'il va tout faire pour être avec toi jusque là tu n'a reculé devant rien ce n'est pas une mini portion de mec qui vva te faire peur tout de même."

"C'est bien là le problème c'est Ron."Annonça t 'elle de but en blanc a son amie sachant pertinemment qu'elle en étais amoureuse et qu'elle étais en couple avec lui .

"QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!".Hurla Hermionne heureusement qu'il avait un sonorus(sort pour qu'on 'entend pas ce qui ce passe dans la pièce à moins d'y entrer) sur la pièce.

"Mais non Mione c'est une plaisanterie ce n'est pas lui."

"Ouf... tu ne me refais plus une frayeur pareille;alors c'est qui ton amoureux que si j'en juge t'a tête te résiste invariablement."

"C'est un Serpentard..."

"Bah tien comme toujours tu choisis pas du facile."

"EH OH j'y peut rien moi si on se partage la même âme."

"Bon alors c'est qui ton beau prince charment qui traîne avec les serpents."

"Théodore Nott..." murmura Jessy d'une petite voix.

"Quoi! Un des amis de Malfoy ; Jessy comment as tu fait pour te fourrer dans cette galère".

"J'sais pas."

"Bon au bouleau il va falloir travailler pour trouver le moyen qu'il te tombe dans les bras et c'est pas gagner en plus j'ai lu qu'une elfe qui normalement vit un peu plus longtemps qu'un sorcier ne vis que jusque

20 ans si jusque la elle n'est pas entre en union avec son âme sœur : don calculons tu as 16 ans

il ne te reste 4 ans a vivre si tu ne t'unis pas d'ici là a lui!"

"Hum." Fut la seule réponse qu' hermione reçu de son amie.

"JESSY IL FAUT QUE T AILLE LE VOIR C EST UNE QUESTION DE VIE OU DE MORT POUR TOI!"

"Je sais"murmura Jessy qui avait envie de ce faire toute petite quand Hermione étais en colère.

**A suivre...**


	7. Chapitre 7:La convocation

**Chapitre 7:**

Le lendemain en cours de potion(9h à 11h)

Toc Toc Toc

Minerva entra dans la salle de classe du professeur Rogue.

"Mr Nott ainsi que Mlle Potter sont attendu chez le directeur."

Après qu'elle eu fini son annonce la salle commença a se remplir de murmure,qu'avaient donc fait les deux élèves?

Jessy et Théodore se levèrent et ramassèrent leur affaires,mais ils furent interrompu dans leur geste par leur Professeur qui se tourna vers sa collègue .

"Vous semblez oubliez ma Minerva qu'ils sont en cours de potion et que ces deux la en ont une a terminer..."

"Ne vous inquiéter pas Severus vous avez bien deux heures de cours avec les 6 emes année Serpentard-Gryffondor..."

"Oui mais ou voulez vous en venir?"

"Eh bien je doute qu' Albus les retienne plus d'une heure ils seront donc la avant la fin de ce cours vous n'avez qu'a lancez un sort d'attente comme ça a leur retour ils pourront reprendre ou ils en étaient..."lui répondit t elle en lui fessant un sourire narquois que seul une personne ayant une vue aiguisée pourrait apercevoir.

"Bien"lança a contre cœur Rogue qui se remit a écrire au tableau la recette de potion que la classe devait décortiquer.

Dans le couloir le chemin jusque la Gargouille se fit dans le plus grand silence absolue.

"Cheese cake à la framboise" prononça la sous directrice de Poudlard,quand le chemin fut accessible elle se retourna vers ses élèves.

"Je vous laisse le directeur souhaite vous parler seul a seul vous retournerez en cours seul."

"Bien Professeur" elle retourna par le chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter en sens inverse cette fois ci.

Les deux élèves s'engagèrent dans les escalier menant au bureau directorial,angoissés a mort se demandant pourquoi ils étaient convoqué... cela devait être très grave puisque même le professeur Macgonagall ne pouvait y assister.

Jessy s'apprêta a toquer quand retentit un:

"Entrez" ils entrèrent donc se retrouvant face a face avec le professeur Dumbledore.

"Asseyez vous donc".leur proposa t'il en leur montrant les deux fauteuils se situant devant son bureau.

Une fois assis il leur proposa:

"Voulez vous une tasse de té avec un mille-feuille au citron?"

"Non Merci" lui répondirent ils savant très bien sa passion pour tous ce qui étais au Citron ou des sucreries.

Jessy prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda:

"qu'elle est la raison de notre venue Professeur?"

Tous d'un coup le directeur remplaça son sourire béat par une expression sérieuse.

"Je vous ai fait venir pour une raison qui vous concerne tous les deux,en particulier toi Jessy.,je voudrait savoir si tu lui as dit?"

Jessy se figea sur son siège comment étais il au courent?

"Co...comment savez vous..."

"Les mur ont des oreilles ma petite alors..."

Jessy tourna la tête de gauche a droite ayant perdu sa langue tellement elle étais stressé.

Dumbledore tritura sa barbe avec une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

"C'est bien ce que je craignais Jessy tu dois lui dire il en va de ta survie.

"Mais..."

Théodore bondit de son siège furieux:

"CA SUFFIT JE VEUT SAVOIRS CE QUI CE PASSE ICI!?"

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui et lui dit:

"Jessy est une demi elfe cousine éloignée de la famille royale et tu es son âme sœur..."

"Ah dacord" lui dit Théodore n'ayant pas capter.

15 -14 -13 -12 -11 -10 -9 -8- 7- 6- 5- 4- 3 -2 -1 0 secondes

"Quoi !" hurla Théodore qui tomba au sol ayant peur de mal comprendre s'étais trop beau pour être vrai.

Jessy s'accroupit devant lui les joues en feu/" je suis ton âme sœur".

"Tout est dit...je vous laisse un peu de temps pour mieux vous connaitre,je dirais a Severus que je vous ai accordé une dispense de cour exceptionnelle pour le reste de l'après midi."leur dit Dumbledore sous le regard éberlué de ses deux élèves qui 5 minutes après ce retrouvèrent les fesse au sol près de la Gargouille grâce a un des sorts farfelues du directeur.

Ils décidèrent de passer l'après midi en compagnie de l'autre dans la salle dur demande pour ne pas êtres dérangés pour réfléchir a tous sa .

**A suivre...**


	8. Chapitre 8

CHAPITRE** 8**

Dumbledore organisa un Bal pour Noël , Seul les Élèves de la Cinquième Année à La Dernière Année pouvaient y participer.

Jessy ouvrit son armoire et y piocha ses plus belle robes de soirée avec leur escarpins assortis.

J'étais entrain de réfléchir sur quelle robe choisir quand Hermione débarqua dans ma chambre elle avait mit une robe bustier noir qui étais évincée au niveau de la taille grâce à un cerceau,elle avait mit des escarpins gris argentée ouvert et s'étais vernis les doigts de pied en rouge, elle avait mis du rouge à lèvres rouge diva ses paupière étaient de couleur argenté bref Ron allait lui sauter dessus.

"Quoi! Tu n'est toujours pas prête la fête à déjà commencé depuis quarante cinq minute."

"Chais pas quoi mettre."

'Bon je m'en occuper sinon tu y passera toute la soirée."Elle me posa sur le siège blanc se situant près de la fenêtre;elle m'appliqua du fard a paupière blanc sur les yeux pour faire ressortir mes yeux,du rouge à lèvre corail puis pour finir me mit des boucles d'oreilles argenté en forme de cœur.

Quand elle eu finit avec mon visage elle se dirigea vers le lit ou j'avait disposer les robes et en prit une avec la paire d'escarpin assortie,elle me tendis une robe une bretelle de couleur corail crémeux avec des escarpins fermé de couleur blanche.

"Voila enfile ça il ne reste plus que la coiffure et on pourra y aller."

Je fit donc ce que la chef m'avait ordonner et enfila la robe et les chaussure.

Lors ce qu'elle me vu elle me souri

"ouah tu es encore plus belle que je l'avait imaginer,maintenant revient t'asseoir."

Je me ressaya donc et la laissa faire.

Elle prit mon séchoir et une brosse,avec ses deux instruments elle me fisse de super boucles d'un sort elle me fit devenir blonde platine(au naturelle) bien sur des que je lancerais le sort de nettoyage je reprendrais ma couleur de cheveux naturelle.

"Voila ma petite fleur tu es sublime."Je me leva et tournoya devant le miroir pour m'admirer.

**Grande sale Bal de Noël.**

Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours: " Je souhaite un très bon noël en avance puisque vous ne serez pas là,et une très bonne soirée à vous élèves de la quatrième a la septième année;Les Black Heart !" finit il sous les cris des jeunes filles qui apercevaient en chair et en os leur idoles de toujours.

J'étais entrain de boire ma dixième coupe de jus de fraise quand une main reconnaissable entre toute attira mon attention,lors ce que je releva la tête je vu l'homme de mes rêves me tendant la main.

"Tu danse?" me demanda t il.

Je regarda autours de nous la salle étais bondée puis mon regard revint vers lui.

"Les autres ?"

Il me souri et me dit "On s'en fiche,de toute façon si ils veulent une explication ils iront voir ailleurs."

Je prit sa main en riant de son argument,en tournant la tête j'aperçut Hermione qui dansait avec Ron elle leva le pouce en signe d'encouragement ce qui me fit très plaisir.

Ma chanson préférée débuta I love you l don't love you je l'entraîna sur la piste aménager pour l'occasion,on commença a si trémousser .

"Jessy?"

"Oui?"

"J'ai des sentiments pour toi voudrais tu sortir avec moi?"me demanda en me regardant dans les yeux.

"Oh oui ! Théo ça me fait chaud au cœur ça fessait tellement longtemps que je n'espérais plus."

Il m'embrassa sur le front et m'entraîna hors de la salle pour une des futur plus belle nuit de toute ma vie prenons en considération que chez les humains j'ai dix sept alors que chez les elfes j'ai cent sept ans(dix humains que représente cent ans chez les elfes).

En me réveillant je prit mon black Berry et découvrit qu'il étais déjà huit heures du mat heureusement qu'on étais samedi et que dans deux semaines se serait les vacances de Noël,en regardant ma boîte je vu que Hermi m'avait envoyer un Texto:

* * *

From: Hermione.

To:Jessy

Obj: Alors?

Ma petite fleur,comment c'est passée ta nuit?

Humeur:Curieuse.

* * *

Je tapa à une allure hallucinante, pour lui répondre.

* * *

To: Hermi.

Obj : Réponse.

Ouiii ça à été super, il m'a fait vire dans un océan de plaisir ça à été extraordinaire.

Humeur: extasié.

* * *

"Tu fait quoi?"me demanda Théo en se soulevant légèrement avec ces coudes."

"J'envoie un sms à Hermione."

"Tu veut pas plus tôt reprendre ou on en étaient?"sans crier gare il m'embrassa.

"Dacord."lui dit je un sourire coquin au lèvres.

C'est comme ça que recommença une nouvelle et intense séance de plaisir avec l'homme de ma vie

* * *

Please! Review


End file.
